the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Piptricia
Piptricia (Pip/er and Pa/'tricia') is the sibling pairing of Patricia Williamson and Piper Williamson. At first, Patricia does not seem to care or like Piper when she comes to the school to visit her. Later on, Patricia demands Piper to pose as her for her dinner date with Eddie and Mr. Sweet. Patricia wants to impress Mr. Sweet, but, in her words, "I don't do restaurants." Therefore, she sends Piper, who is very polite. Piper did cause a bit of trouble for Eddie and Patricia, when Eddie (thinking she was Patricia) kissed her and didn't tell Patricia, who then found out because Eddie told her (thinking she was Piper). The two are very much opposites: Patricia is a punk goth type girl, while Piper goes to a boarding school for "music geniuses" and is very posh. They are jealous of each other: Piper is jealous of the fact that Patricia has more fun, and Patricia is jealous of Piper's talent and politeness. Piper decides to take Patricia's advice; she moves back to her school and "dares to fail." Patricia takes saying goodbye to Piper very seriously. View the Piptricia Gallery. Piptricia Moments Season 2 House of Oblivion / House of Snoops *Piper arrives at the school and Patricia's friends mistake her for Patricia. *Vera and Victor search Piper's bag, thinking that she's Patricia. They search her bag because they knew Patricia had the ox bell and they wanted to bust Sibuna. *Patricia hides Piper in Anubis House from Victor and Vera. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Eddie kisses Piper, thinking that she is Patricia. *Patricia blackmails Piper into pretending to be her for her dinner "date" with Eddie and Mr. Sweet. House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning *Piper turns up on Patricia's date with Eddie and Mr. Sweet. *Both Eddie and Mr. Sweet are fooled, thinking that Piper is Patricia even though they act so differently. *Patricia and Joy spy on Piper during the date. *Eddie is about to kiss Piper again, but Patricia shows up to stop it and tells her to abort the mission. *Piper and Patricia bump into the restaurant's waiter by accident. *Mr. Sweet is angry at Piper and Patricia for lying to him and Eddie. *Patricia swears that she has never seen Piper in her life. House of Tricks / House of Whispers *Patricia is sad that Piper is leaving. *Piper says she left Patricia a note. *Piper tells Patricia that she's going back to the Academy. *Piper tells Patricia she's not afraid to fail anymore. *Piper gives Patricia her music note necklace. *Eddie thinks Patricia is Piper when he sees the necklace. *That's when Patricia finds out about the accidental kiss between Eddie and Piper. ''Season 3'' House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Patricia says Piper used to tease her about not understanding nursery rhymes. * Eddie video chats with Piper because sinner Patricia wouldn't tell him the nursery rhyme. *Eddie convinces Piper to tell him the nursery rhyme by telling her it's a surprise for Patricia. *Patricia seems angry when Eddie is chatting with Piper. *Piper refuses to tell Patricia because she doesn't want to "ruin the surprise". Trivia *Like in the show, Jade and Nikita are identical twins in real life. *This is the only known twin pairing on the show. *Nikita and Jade originally both auditioned for the part of Patricia, but the role was awarded to Jade. *In one Season 2 episode, Amber calls them Patricia 1 and Patricia 2. *Alfie thought that Piper was Patricia, so he said that Patricia was "the one" in an episode in Season 2. *Patricia and Piper are exact opposites even though they are twins. * Besides Patricia, the only one in Anubis House who knew about Piper before she came was Joy. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis